My Roommate
by jaejaehj
Summary: "Jae, aku rasa kita harus menyudahi semua ini.Nafsu kita, apa kau tak pernah berpikir sedikitpun tentang cinta?" Hidup Taeyong awalnya normal sebelum bertemu dengan lelaki itu yang mengubah seluruh dunianya. peringatan! YAOI BL BoyXboy JaehyunTaeyong Jaeyong. NC21 alert. cover by: @CheilDojun06
1. chapter 1

PROLOG

Hujan deras mengguyur sedari sore tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Taeyong memutuskan meringkuk di kasur kamarnya dengan selimut menutup seluruh badannya. Penghangat ruangan yang telah dinyalakannya dirasa masih belum mampu menghangatkan badannya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur dan melupakan hawa dingin disekitarnya namun tak berhasil. Akhirnya dia terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke dapur mencoba untuk membuat coklat panas yang siapa tau akan membuat badannya lebih baik.

Taeyong memasukkan air ke dalam kettle secukupnya dan menaruhnya di atas kompor. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah sewaannya digedor-gedor oleh seseorang. Dengan perasaan setengah takut ia melangkah menuju pintu. Jam menunjuk pukul 23.51 malam. Siapa yang datang kerumahnya pada tengah malam seperti ini batinnya.

Sebelum membuka pintunya, ia berusaha melihat lewat kaca pengintip pintu. Dilihatnya seorang pria dengan badan agak besar menggunakan jas hujan dengan tudung yang menutupi mukanya dan juga masker membawa dua koper besar di belakangnya. Terlihat mencurigakan dimatanya namun ia masih memberanikan diri berteriak.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Taeyong karena hujan yang mengguyur deras ia khawatir orang dibalik pintunya tidak mendengarnya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab malah menunjukkan selebaran kertas yang basah yang tidak jelas gambarnya. Taeyong menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengerti apa yang ditunjukkan oleh pria di balik pintu itu. Setelah berpikir sesaat akhirnya Taeyong tahu maksud pria itu. Selebaran tersebut adalah iklan sewa rumah yang dibuatnya.

Ceklek...

Pintu terbuka membuat pria dibalik pintu tersebut langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam membawa koper-kopernya. Pria itu lalu membersihkan tetes-tetes air yang ada di jas hujannya dan lalu membuka kancing jas hujannya. Taeyong mundur beberapa langkah agar tak terkena siratan air dari jas hujan pria tersebut.

Masker yang menutupi wajah pria tersebut akhirnya dibuka. Nampaklah seorang pria putih tampan dan ditambah senyum sangat manis dengan dimple di pipinya.

"Aku mendapat iklan ini dari salah satu temanku, aku membutuhkan tempat tinggal." Pria itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan kertas yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Iya itu memang iklanku, tapi apa harus kau kesini tengah malam seperti ini? Untung saja aku belum tidur." ujarnya.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh ditanyai seperti itu. "Maafkan aku, tapi memang aku membutuhkannya sekarang."

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Taeyong kemudian.

"Namaku Jaehyun," jawab pria itu menjabat tangan Taeyong.


	2. Room 1 : Just Two Bottles

Room 1 : Just Two Bottles

Jaehyun membawa koper-kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyong.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena tidak menyertakan ini di iklan. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang untuk memperpanjang sewa rumah ini. Sebenarnya rumah ini hanya memiliki satu kamar. Untuk sementara aku punya alas tidur yang empuk untukmu, ah atau kalau kau keberatan aku saja yang tidur di bawah." ujar Taeyong menjelaskan.

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku tak bisa tidur dengan alas seperti itu. Aku terbiasa tidur dengan kasur."

"Ah...aku juga," gumam Taeyong pelan.

"Kasurmu cukup besar untuk tidur berdua." jawab Jaehyun.

"Hm kalau memang kau tak keberatan untuk tidur dengan seseorang yang baru kau kenal beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Jaehyun dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kau sering terlibat cinta satu malam?" Taeyong salah fokus dengan perkataan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang ditanyai seperti itu terlihat gelagapan. "A... aku bertanya apa kau keberatan tidur bersamaku?"

Belum sempat Taeyong menjawab, suara kettle berbunyi nyaring dari dapur menandakan air yang dimasaknya sudah matang. Dia berlarian menuju dapur mengangkat kettle tersebut, menyiapkan dua gelas dan memasukkan masing-masing satu bungkus cokelat panas kemasan simpanannya.

Jaehyun mengikuti langkah Taeyong menuju tempat duduk meja makan yang berbentuk mini bar di dapur.

"Kau suka cokelat panas?" tanya Taeyong.

"Suka." jawabnya singkat.

"Panas atau sedang?"

"Panas."

Taeyong menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas tersebut, mengaduknya sampai gumpalan bubuk itu larut dengan air tersebut dan kemudian memberikannya pada Jaehyun.

"Thanks." jawab Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jaehyun.

"Kau sedang kuliah atau kerja?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kuliah." jawab Jaehyun.

"Baiklah kita sama. Kelahiran tahun?"

"97 liner."

"Ternyata aku hyungmu. Aku 95 liner."

Jaehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk tinggal disini dengan cara dadakan seperti tadi?" tanya Taeyong. Akhirnya ia bisa melontarkan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku diusir oleh kekasihku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dia akan menyuruhku pergi dari apartemennya, jadi sebelum itu terjadi aku mencari informasi tentang tempat tinggal yang murah terlebih jika ada roommate. Aku bukan orang yang bisa tinggal sendirian." jawabnya jujur.

"Aku baru kali ini tinggal dengan orang lain selain orang tuaku. Oh ya, beberapa hal yang kau perlu tau saat tinggal disini adalah aku terlalu peka akan suara dan memiliki gangguan tidur. Jadi kuharap ya kau tak akan sering pulang larut malam."

"Apa kau punya soju?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengabaikan perkataan Taeyong.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir aku membutuhkannya sekarang."

Taeyong bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kulkas mengambil dua botol soju yang di simpannya untuk persediaan saat musim dingin.

"Dua botol saja ya, aku sudah lama tidak meminumnya karena aku memang tidak kuat minum dan sedang berusaha mengurangi alkohol." Taeyong membuka botol soju tersebut dan menyiapkan gelas kecil untuk mereka berdua. Dituangkannya cairan tersebut setengah gelas kecil.

Jaehyun langsung menyambar dan meminumnya. Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ya memang patah hati itu sakit, batinnya.

Mereka berdua minum dua botol soju dalam keadaan hening. Taeyong yang merasa kedinginan akhirnya meminum soju tersebut tanpa ingat takaran. Setengah botol saja sudah mampu membuatnya mabuk dan kepanasan.

"Hei...maafkan aku," suara Jaehyun yang serak membuat Taeyong menoleh kearahnya.

Jaehyun yang terlihat sempoyongan menuju ke arahnya, tangannya menggapai kedua pipi Taeyong yang dingin. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Jaehyun mendarat pada bibir Taeyong.

Cup...

Itu hanya kecupan kecil namun mampu membuat mata Taeyong terbelalak kaget. Apa yang dilakukan pria ini batinnya. Taeyong segera mendorong dada Jaehyun menjauh. Dilihatnya Jaehyun memunculkan senyuman bodoh seolah tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Apa patah hati separah ini?

With lovejaejaehj.


	3. Room 2 : We Need a Tissue

Room 2 : We Need a Tissue

Keesokan harinya, Jaehyun terbangun dengan kepala pening. Minum memang bukan keahliannya. Setelah satu botol soju saja mampu membuatnya mabuk dan tak sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya semalam.

Matanya mengerjap. Tersadar dia sedang tidur di lantai dengan alas tidur dan selimut yang menutupi badannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam namun nihil.

Akhirnya dengan langkah berat dia bangkit dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum yang mungkin akan memperbaiki peningnya. Dilihatnya Taeyong yang sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Morning." ucap Jaehyun kemudian.

Taeyong yang terkaget dengan sapaan pagi dari Jaehyun menengok dan membalas "Oh kau sudah bangun, duduklah. Aku menyiapkan sup untuk mengatasi mabukmu."

Jaehyun pun duduk dan meminum air putih yang tersedia di atas meja sembari menunggu pekerjaan Taeyong selesai.

"Maaf aku mabuk berat. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu handal dalam urusan minum." kata Jaehyun.

Taeyong yang sudah selesai mempersiapkan segala makanan di atas meja mengambil duduk di samping Jaehyun. "Ya tidak masalah. Makanlah,"

Taeyong berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam. Pertama kali di cium oleh sesama jenis membuatnya agak shock. Namun ia berusaha melupakannya dan tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Aku semalam tidak melakukan hal konyol bukan?" Tanya Jaehyun setelah mengambil sesendok nasi dan menyeruput sup di mangkuknya.

"A..ah memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu? Aku memiliki kebiasaan aneh saat mabuk."

"Seperti mencium orang yang baru kau kenal?"

Jaehyun terbelalak. "Aku melakukan itu padamu?"

"Um aku juga kaget. Tapi aku anggap kau memang sedang frustasi dan dalam keadaan mabuk berat."

"Biasanya aku hanya melakukan itu pada orang yang kusuka." jawab Jaehyun.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Lalu hening. Taeyong pun tak ambil pusing dan tak mau membahas kejadian konyol itu semalam. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya terfokus pada makanannya.

"Kau bahkan belum tau namaku. Aku Lee Taeyong." kata Taeyong kemudian mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Maaf Taeyong jika aku melakukan hal-hal seperti itu padamu. Kuharap kau paham. Aku mungkin memiliki kebiasaan-kebiasaan aneh."

"Kebiasaan aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kebiasaan menyentuh. Aku tak bisa membiarkan apa yang tanganku ingin sentuh." Jaehyun berhenti dengan kegiataan makannya dan duduk menghadap Taeyong. Bar mini itu memang hanya memilik dua kursi yang bersebelahan.

Taeyong yang disampingnya mengerjap heran tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Jaehyun.

"Seperti ini," tiba-tiba jemari Jaehyun mengusap bibir bawah Taeyong membuatnya terperanjat. Wajah Taeyong memerah. Orang itu sungguh melakukan hal seperti ini dengan smirknya yang membuat Taeyong gemetar.

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda." Jaehyun lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sungguh lucu sekali." gerutu Taeyong berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin kita lebih dekat. Kurasa hubungan kita terlalu kaku. Yah walaupun aku tahu kita baru kenal semalam. Setidaknya mari kita memulai hubungan lebih dekat. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku untuk banyak hal. Aku termasuk orang yang bisa diandalkan!"

"Aku akan pergi belanja bulanan nanti. Terlebih sekarang kita tinggal berdua di rumah ini. Kurasa banyak keperluan yang harus kita beli. Jika kau ada waktu, ikutlah." ajak Taeyong kemudian.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong pergi ke sebuah supermarket terdekat dari rumah sewaan mereka. Banyak hal yang mereka beli terlebih karena mereka berdua di rumah.

"Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Taeyong memastikan.

Jaehyun melihat keranjang belanjaan mereka dan berusaha mengingat apa yang belum.

"Ah, tissue. Kau melupakannya hyung."

"Tisu? Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau tak membutuhkannya?" tanya Jaehyun tersenyum dengan gerakan mata mengarah ke bawah.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Apa kau jarang melakukan urusan pribadimu hyung? Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih suka melakukannya dengan pasanganmu?"

"A-aku jarang melakukannya dan aku tak pernah melakukan itu dengan siapapun." jawab Taeyong tergagap.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau sering melakukannya dengan pasanganmu. Ah libidoku memang tinggi jadi aku membutuhkannya."

"Baiklah, ambillah beberapa." ujar Taeyong kemudian.

Jaehyun mengambil satu kotak besar tissue. "Atau tidak usah? Aku bisa melakukan urusan ini denganmu." Lagi dengan smirk itu ia menjahili Taeyong.

"Sudahlah berhenti bercanda." Taeyong sekali lagi dibuat merona karena senyuman itu. Sungguh mungkin keputusan yang salah saat ia memutuskan mencari roommate.

With love jaejaehj.


	4. Room 3 : Close My Eyes

Room 3 : Close My Eyes

"Tae hyung, kurasa aku tak bisa tidur di lantai." rengek Jaehyun pada Taeyong yang sudah meringkuk di kasurnya.

"Kemarin kau baik-baik saja." jawab Taeyong dengan mata tertutup. Seharian ini dia lelah dengan lelucon Jaehyun yang selalu mengarah pada hal-hal intim.

"Saat itu aku sedang mabuk. Aku bahkan tak sadar telah tertidur." Jaehyun melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah ranjang dan mulai membaringkan badannya di sebelah Taeyong.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Taeyong yang tengah berada di mood tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah hanya mampu menuruti apa keinginan Jaehyun.

Anehnya, Jaehyun merangsek mendekat lebih dekat ke arah Taeyong yang memunggunginya. Dengan halus dia meniup pelan tengkuk Taeyong dengan hidung mancungnya membuat Taeyong terhenyak.

"Yaaa- apa yang kau lakukan!" Taeyong berbalik ke arah Jaehyun dan mendorong dada Jaehyun menjauh.

"Aku hanya bernafas." jawab Jaehyun dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh, Jae." Taeyong memperingatkan Jaehyun. Badannya kembali memunggungi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tetap mengulanginya lagi. Namun kali ini Taeyong berusaha diam tanpa melakukan penolakan lagi karena ia sudah lelah menanggapi lelucon Jaehyun. Tapi tangan nakal Jaehyun meraba nipple Taeyong dari luar kaos tipis yang dipakainya.

"JAE!!!" teriak Taeyong yang lantas langsung berdiri dari tidurnya.

"Ah aku tak sengaja, hyung."

"Wah kau sudah keterlaluan Jae." Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" teriak Jaehyun.

"Kamar mandi."

"Apa aku membuat adikmu bangun?"

Sungguh dia sudah gila. Jika saja Taeyong tidak membutuhkan uang sewa itu, ia pasti sudah mengusir pria mesum satu itu.

Pukul 18.31 pm, Jaehyun tergesa-gesa melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah sewanya. Melewati Taeyong yang sibuk dengan urusan dapur.

"Tae hyung, aku pergi sebentar. Jangan utik laptopku di kamar ya!" pesan Jaehyun.

Hari ini sudah 5 hari mereka tinggal bersama. Taeyong sudah mulai biasa dengan semua tingkah dan kelakuan aneh roommatenya. Sebenarnya ia menahan perasaan akan membalas kelakuan pria itu. Sepertinya Jaehyun sedang mengerjakan sesuatu sedari pagi, dengan kesempatan ini ia akan membalas Jaehyun.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya sekitar 30 menit, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Dilihatnya laptop dan beberapa dokumen kuliah Jaehyun berserakan di atas kasur. Kebiasaan buruk Jaehyun menurut Taeyong adalah ia yang selalu bertingkah seenaknya dan tak bisa rapi.

Taeyong menggerakkan kursor laptop yang awalnya dalam keadaan sleep menyala. Naas, bukan tugas yang terbuka saat laptop itu menyala namun yang terlihat adalah hal yang memalukan bagi Taeyong. Sepasang pria bergumul di atas kasur melakukan hal tak senonoh.

"What the..." mulut Taeyong ternganga kaget. Matanya membulat menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaehyun seharian adalah melihat film biru sepasang sesama jenis.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar terbuka membuat Taeyong gelagapan karena ketahuan mengutik laptop milik Jaehyun.

"Hyung apa yang kau laku...kan?" Jaehyun mulai terbata ketika menyadari Taeyong menganga di depan laptopnya.

"A-aku tak melihat apapun." Taeyong yang panik segera menutup laptop Jaehyun.

Melihat tatapan takut Taeyong membuat Jaehyun menunjukkan smirknya dan berjalan menuju Taeyong tanpa takut. "Kau belum melihatnya hyung? Atau kau ingin melihatnya bersamaku?" goda Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengambil tempat di samping Taeyong yang diam dengan keringat dingin. Jantung Taeyong berdetak kencang di dekati dengan tatapan dan senyum Jaehyun yang sangat menggoda. Lalu Jaehyun mulai membuka laptop yang ditutup oleh Taeyong tadi dan memutar video tersebut. Muncul suara-suara aneh dari layar laptop Jaehyun yang membuat badan Taeyong menjadi panas.

Dengan cepat Taeyong mengambil alih laptop tersebut dan menghentikan video tersebut. "Sudah hentikan Jae." ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun terkejut melihat wajah Taeyong yang merah padam. "Maafkan aku hyung jika leluconku keterlaluan."

"Kumohon jangan lakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi, Jae." pinta Taeyong.

Tatapan Jaehyun memelas. "Kupikir aku tak bisa menurutimu, Tae."

Keep reading gaes. Salam naena 3

With lovejaejaehj.


	5. Room 4 : Crisis Identity

Room 4 : Crisis Identity

"Kupikir aku tak bisa menurutimu, Tae."

Jaehyun bergerak mendekat menghabiskan jarak di antaranya. Taeyong mematung.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir hubungan diantara dua pria?" Jaehyun berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Taeyong. Sangat dekat bahkan udara yang keluar dari bibirnya terasa. Jaehyun terlalu dekat bahkan dirasakannya bibirnya menempel pada telinga Taeyong.

Sesaat kemudian bibir Jaehyun mengarah pada pipi Taeyong. Diciumnya perlahan pipi itu. Taeyong yang merasa basah pada pipinya berjingkat dan segera melarikan diri keluar dari kamar mereka. Sungguh saat ini wajahnya merah seperti udang rebus. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu membuat jantungnya berloncatan seperti ini?

Taeyong berlari menuju kamar mandi. Wajahnya panas dan sesuatu yang lain dirasakannya panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia berdiri di depan wastafel dan segera mengambil air dari keran dan membasuh wajahnya berusaha sadar. Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan pria, batinnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Taeyong mulai membatasi pergerakan intim dan berusaha mengurangi kegiatan intim dari Jaehyun. Dia bahkan membeli 2 single bed dan menjual kasur besar lamanya demi tidur terpisah.

"Mulai sekarang kita punya kasur sendiri-sendiri. Kau diujung sana dan aku diujung sini. Tidak ada lagi tidur berdua dan kegiatan kita berdua hanya bergantian memasak dan makan sendiri-sendiri juga." putus Taeyong saat kurir pengantar kasur barunya sampai di rumah sewanya.

"Apa harus seperti ini? Aku merasa telah berbuat jahat kepadamu." ujar Jaehyun.

"Ya agar kau tak berbuat aneh-aneh seperti kemarin."

"Memang aku berbuat salah? Itukan hanya candaan sepasang pria. Kau kan bukan wanita kenapa kau harus takut seperti ini?"

Diterpa pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Taeyong gelagapan. Benar juga.

"Aku hanya ingin menghindari saja."

"Atau kau tertarik kepadaku sampai berusaha seperti ini. Kau takut ketahuan bahwa dirimu juga menginginkannya?"

"Ka-kau sudah gila?" teriak Taeyong.

"Aku hanya membicarakan kenyataan. Memang seperti itu biasanya." jawab Jaehyun enteng dengan smirk biasanya. Lagi-lagi senyuman itu yang membuat Taeyong muak.

Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Taeyong membalas "Sudahlah. Aku lelah."

"Sudahlah memang seperti itu." gumam Jaehyun penuh senyum kemenangan.

Sore sepulang kuliah, Taeyong tak langsung pulang ke rumah seperti biasanya. Ia menyempatkan berkumpul dengan dua temannya yaitu Yuta dan Johnny di cafe tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

"Tumben kau mengajak kita berkumpul, biasanya kau yang susah di ajak bertemu." ujar Johnny setelah menyesap secangkir cappucinno miliknya.

"Ya...um ada beberapa yang perlu kutanyakan pada kalian."

"Apa?" tanya dua temannya berbarengan.

"Um...pernahkah kalian um-tertarik dengan yah nggh.."

"Katakan dengan jelas yongie," ujar Yuta yang geram dengan cara bicara Taeyong.

"Yah kau tau tertarik dengan...pria?" kata Taeyong akhirnya.

Yuta dan Johnny kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Taeyong terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tahu ini konyol. Ta-tapi, sungguh aku tak bisa tidur dua hari terakhir ini karena terlalu berpikir hal itu. Sungguh...pria ini, aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia terlalu ganas seperti harimau yang bahkan siap menerkamku kapan saja. Menghindarinya entah kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya. Terlebih lagi bibirnya sialan itu, rasanya ingin aku mengutuk diriku sendiri." cerocos panjang Taeyong.

"Wah sungguh, kau sepertinya memang masuk dalam perangkapnya Yongie." ujar Johnny takjub.

"Tidak. Aku tak mungkin terjebak." jawab Taeyong bersikukuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini?"

"Yah a-aku tau hal seperti ini tidak normal. Tapi mungkinkah tertarik dengan sesama pria?"

"Apa kau ingin tau perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Yuta. Dari tatapan matanya terlihat bahwa dia memiliki akal untuk yang satu ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan aku pria yang straight atau bukan."

"Mungkin kau harus melakukan hal ini Yongie. Memastikan perasaanmu, caranya hanya menjadi berani." ujar Yuta mantap memberikan ide.

Taeyong yang diberi ide seperti itu masih kebingungan.

Disaat uke bertemu para seme, sudah pasti ada ajaran buruk. Untuk next room, kalian taulah akan ada apa. Hihi.

With lovejaejaehj.


	6. Room 5 : Brave

Room 5 : Brave

Kau hanya perlu menjadi berani Tae.

Taeyong pulang dari kafe tepat pada pukul 6 malam setelah mampir sebentar ke supermarket terdekat dari rumahnya membeli sayur dan beberapa lauk untuk dimasak besok. Setelah memencet tombol kunci password rumahnya, ia masuk dan dilihatnya Jaehyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur membuat sesuatu.

"Aku pulang," ujar Taeyong.

"Oh hyung, kau sudah pulang rupanya. Duduklah aku sedang membuat nasi goreng kimchi untukmu. Kau belum makan kan?" tanya Jaehyun.

Mendengar suara Jaehyun dan melihat sosok tegapnya bergelut dengan urusan dapurnya saja membuat jantung Taeyong berdetak cepat, jadi apa jantungnya jika melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yuta?

"A-aku sudah makan beberapa cake di kafe tadi." ucap Taeyong sembari duduk di kursi mini bar mereka.

"Ah kau sudah kenyang rupanya?" tanya Jaehyun dengan raut muka sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi kurasa aku masih mampu untuk satu atau dua suap." Taeyong yang tidak tegaan akhirnya menyerah pada perutnya yang dirasa sudah kenyang untuk menghargai masakan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang mendengar jawaban dari Taeyong segera menyiapkan nasi goreng buatannya di atas piring dan memberikan pada Taeyong. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Taeyong.

Taeyong mengambil segelas air di sebelahnya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Jaehyun memandangi Taeyong yang terlihat tidak selera untuk mengambil satu sendok pun.

"Jika kau sudah kekenyangan tak usah dipaksakan, Tae."

Taeyong mengangkat sendoknya seolah menunjukkan akan memulai makan. "Tidak, ini aku mau makan."

Jaehyun menangkap pergelangan tangan Taeyong yang memegang sendok. "Sudahlah." kata Jaehyun pelan dengan badan condong mendekat ke arah Taeyong.

Taeyong terdiam. Matanya memandang bentuk bibir Jaehyun yang menggoda dari jarak dekat. Jantungnya berpacu apalagi karena skinship mereka.

"Jae, aku hanya ingin memastikan satu atau dua hal denganmu." ucap Taeyong kemudian.

"Apa?" posisi mereka masih tetap tak berubah.

Taeyong bergerak maju ke arah Jaehyun menyempitkan jarak di antara mereka. Nafas mereka saling bersautan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Taeyong mengecup pelan bibir Jaehyun. Pria itu bahkan tak menolak dan membalas ciuman Taeyong walaupun awalnya ia terkejut.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu semakin lama semakin dalam dan semakin intim. Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri semakin mendekat ke arah Taeyong. Tangannya memeluk tengkuk Taeyong membuatnya makin berani bergerak lebih.

Tangan Taeyong tak kalah berani memeluk pinggang Jaehyun. Ciuman itu semakin panas. Lidah Jaehyun bermain-main di dalam mulut Taeyong.

Jaehyun menyingkirkan piring dan gelas di meja tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Ia semakin berani mengangkat tubuh Taeyong yang lebih kecil darinya untuk duduk di atas meja mini bar mereka. Mensejajarkan tinggi diantara mereka berdua.

Mata Taeyong tertutup rapat menikmati setiap sensasi listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Jaehyun memindahkan ciumannya di leher Taeyong. Dikecupnya leher jenjang Taeyong membuatnya mengerang.

"Ngggh...Jae."

Jaehyun yang mendengar erangan Taeyong semakin ganas mengecup dan membuat mark di lehernya.

"Oh no...stoh-stohp!" Taeyong mendorong bahu Jaehyun menjauh. Menghentikan semua kecupan itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" mata Jaehyun membulat kebingungan.

Taeyong turun dari meja mini bar tersebut. "Kurasa kita sudah keterlaluan." wajah Taeyong memerah tampak seperti kepanasan.

"Aku tahu kau menikmatinya, Tae." ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong menundukkan wajahnya tak berani melihat ke arah Jaehyun. Baik itu bibirnya, matanya, semua nampak terlalu...menggodanya.

"Ti-tidak." dusta Taeyong. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tahu betul bahwa tadi dia telah terbuai.

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau yang terlalu handal."

"Jadi kau menikmatinya kan."

Taeyong diam dan tak menjawab apapun. Lalu perlahan tangan Jaehyun menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong dan berusaha membujuknya.

"Sudah kepalang tanggung, ayo kita lanjutkan."

SIAPA YANG MATIIN AC DISINI KOK PANAS YA.

With lovejaejaehj.


	7. Room 6 : Unique

Room 6 : Unique

PERINGATAN! Cerita dibawah ini full NC21, sumpah buat yang nggak kuat baca beginian chapter kali ini bisa di skip aja, nggak bakal ngaruh ke chapter berikutnya karena cerita masih tetep jalan dan tetep nyambung seperti biasa:D

"Sudah kepalang tanggung, ayo kita lanjutkan."

Jaehyun mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum menggoda di wajahnya. Taeyong tak bisa berkutik. Sesungguhnya setengah hatinya ingin meneruskan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi namun setengahnya lagi memberontak dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah sebuah tindakan bodoh.

"Kau masih meragukan apalagi?" tanya Jaehyun.

"A-apakah yang kita lakukan ini normal?"

"Semua orang punya caranya sendiri, kita bukan abnormal. Kita hanya sedikit unik."

Setelah itu, bibir Jaehyun segera mengecup bibir Taeyong lagi.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar?"

Diamnya Taeyong dianggap sebuah persetujuan oleh Jaehyun. Ia segera menggendong tubuh Taeyong menuju kamar mereka. Taeyong diam tanpa penolakan dengan mata tertutup rapat mencoba menutupi kenyataan yang ada. Dibaringkannya tubuh Taeyong diatas kasur single bed miliknya dan menindih tubuh Taeyong.

Jaehyun menatap wajah Taeyong yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Diusapnya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Taeyong. Dahinya berkeringat dan tangannya terasa dingin.

"Relaks saja Tae," ucap Jaehyun pelan.

Bibirnya mengecup dahi Taeyong yang berkeringat. Kecupan itu turun dari dahi ke hidung, mata, lalu pipi kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya mendarat ke bibir mungil Taeyong. Dalam diri Taeyong yang awalnya menolak untuk melakukan hal seperti ini akhirnya menuruti nalurinya untuk membalas kecupan Jaehyun.

Beberapa kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Lidah Jaehyun bermain-main di dalam mulut Taeyong. Tangan nakal Jaehyun mulai menelusup ke dalam kaos Taeyong memainkan nipplenya.

"Ngghh..." Taeyong mulai mengerang merasakan sensasi getaran dalam dirinya.

Jaehyun bergerak menuju leher jenjang Taeyong lalu menciuminya dan membuat beberapa mark disana sebelum akhirnya mengangkat lepas kaos yang dipakai Taeyong. Tangannya masih aktif bermain di nipplenya.

"Apa adikmu sudah bangun, Tae?" pelan ia membisiki telinga Taeyong.

Bibirnya mulai bergerak mengulum nipple Taeyong dan tangan satunya bergerak kebawah meraba tonjolan bagian bawah Taeyong.

"Sshhh...Jae..." tangan Taeyong mencengkeram bahu Jaehyun kuat karena bagian paling sensitifnya.

Mendengar desahan Taeyong membuat libido Jaehyun semakin meningkat. Ia menarik resleting celana Taeyong mengeluarkan isinya dan memainkannya. Turun naik tangannya semakin membuat desahan Taeyong tak karuan.

"Jae...nghh...Jae..." mata Taeyong mengerjap beberapa kali merasakan untuk pertama kali sensasi ketika orang lain yang memainkan kepunyaannya.

Bibir Jaehyun masih tetap memainkan nipple Taeyong bergantian kiri dan kanan yang membuat Taeyong semakin belingsatan menerima kenikmatan di dua titik tubuhnya hingga akhirnya cairan di dalam kepunyaannya menyembur keluar mengenai pakaian Jaehyun.

"Jaehhh...ahh..." Adiknya berkedut berkali-kali dan mengeluarkan cairan panas yang banyak membuat sekujur tubuh Taeyong lemas.

Cairan yang mengenai tangan Jaehyun dijilatinya dengan wajah menggoda menatap Taeyong. Lalu bibirnya mulai menciumi telinga dan leher Taeyong lagi.

"Sekarang giliranku," bisik Jaehyun tepat ditelinga Taeyong.

Jaehyun melepaskan kaosnya dan melepas celana training rumahan yang dipakainya. Saat tangannya akan melepas celana jeans yang dipakai Taeyong, tangan Taeyong menahan.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku sudah selesai." kata Taeyong.

Jaehyun terkaget. "Aku belum selesai Tae," rengeknya.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ijinkan aku memasukkan punyaku ke..."

"Aku tidak mau!" Taeyong bangkit dari tidurnya menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Jaehyun.

"La-lalu aku bagaimana Yongie? Bagaimana dengan urusanku?" wajah Jaehyun memelas meminta belas kasihan Taeyong.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Jae."

Taeyong berlari keluar setelah memungut kaosnya, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang melongo penuh kebingungan.

UDAH KEPANASAN DAH PENGEN NYALAIN KIPAS.

With lovejaejaehj.


	8. Room 7 : Meet the Guest

Room 7 : Meet the Guest

Setelah kejadian kemarin, suasana diantara keduanya menjadi canggung. Taeyong lebih sering berada di luar rumah dan tidur di sofa ruang menonton TV. Terlebih lagi tingkah Taeyong yang selalu menghindari Jaehyun saat berpapasan membuat Jaehyun tak enak hati. Bahkan Taeyong rela berangkat kuliah tidak mandi saat mengetahui Jaehyun sedang menggunakan kamar mandi.

Makan pun mereka menyiapkan sendiri-sendiri tanpa memikirkan rekannya. Beberapa hari berlalu tanpa seorang pun berani memecahkan kecanggungan di dalam rumah. Sampai ketika Jaehyun sudah benar-benar muak di diamkan selama berhari-hari oleh roommatenya membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menegur perbuatan Taeyong.

Saat itu Taeyong sedang memasak di dapur. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Taeyongie, ayo hentikan ini semua." tangan Jaehyun menepuk pundak Taeyong dua kali dari belakang.

"Hentikan apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh, Taeyong masih tetap mengaduk sup di dalam pancinya.

Ctikk.

Jaehyun mematikan kompor. Tangannya membalikkan tubuh Taeyong untuk menghadapnya.

"Jika kau marah, ungkapkan saja. Pukul aku atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat hatimu lega. Tapi kumohon jangan anggap aku tak ada." kata Jaehyun dengan tangan ada di atas bahu Taeyong agar ia tak membalikkan badan lagi.

"Aku tak marah." jawab Taeyong.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Taeyong diam. Wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai dan tak berani melihat sepasang manik mata yang ada di depannya.

"Sungguh...aku tak suka diacuhkan. Aku benci jika seseorang menganggapku kasat mata. Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan. Aku tak suka." jelas Jaehyun terbata-bata. Matanya sendu menatap Taeyong.

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun membuatnya merasa iba. Entah orang ini kenapa terlihat sangat...kesepian. Melihat keadaan Jaehyun membuat tangan Taeyong ingin mengelus rambutnya, menariknya dalam pelukan dan berkata bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkannya dan mengacuhkannya. Tapi ia harus memendam keinginan itu semua. Ia harus menahannya.

"A-aku hanya merasa kita terlalu canggung setelah melakukan itu." jawab Taeyong kemudian.

"Tidak. Jangan katakan itu sebagai alasan. Apa kau tak suka saat kita melakukan itu?"

"Ah-sudah lupakan saja. Lupakan kejadian itu." jawab Taeyong berusaha menghindari topik yang tak ia inginkan.

"Katakanlah dengan jujur, Yongie. Apa kau benar-benar tak suka?" Jaehyun masih saja ingin membahas hal ini.

Taeyong menunduk dalam dengan pipi memerah. Tiap kali mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan selalu membuatnya malu walaupun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Aku tahu kau suka. Tak perlu kau pungkiri lagi Yongie. Aku pun menyukainya walaupun urusanku harus kuselesaikan sendiri."

"Ah ma-maaf, aku benar-benar belum siap untuk hal itu."

"Jadi kau menyukainya kan. Aku tak memaksamu untuk melakukan tahap lebih lanjut itu sekarang juga. Kita lakukan pelan-pelan sampai kau siap saja." jawab Jaehyun. Mata sendu itu berubah menjadi mata yang menggoda lagi.

"Maksudmu? Kita akan melakukannya lagi?" tanya Taeyong mengerjap tak percaya. Di titik ini jantungnya berdesir dan mulai berpacu cepat.

"Apa kau ingin berhenti hanya sampai kemarin dan tak ingin merasakannya lagi?"

Taeyong menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Jika ia memandangi bibir Jaehyun yang menggoda, ia yakin tak akan tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Sungguh bibir itu terlalu licik. Bahkan kata tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya mempunyai bisa yang meluluh lantakkan hati Taeyong.

"Tatap mataku, Tae," kedua tangan Jaehyun ada di pipi Taeyong, memaksa agar Taeyong menatapnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin berhenti?"

Entah apa yang terjadi, kepala Taeyong refleks menggeleng. Mungkin ini naluri tubuh yang lebih kuat dari logikanya.

Melihat Taeyong menggeleng walau pelan, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak pelan mengecup bibir Taeyong berkali-kali. Merasakan ciuman itu lagi membuat mata Taeyong menutup, menikmati sensasi basah dan hangat di bibirnya.

Ting tong ting tong...

Lalu tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Taeyong menjauhkan kepalanya menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Ada tamu, Jae." ucapnya.

Wajah Jaehyun berubah sebal. Ah lagi-lagi semua terganggu. Momen yang sudah pas harus rusak. "Aku ingin melanjutkan ini," katanya pelan menggerutu.

"Tidak bisa Jae. Bukalah pintu, ada tamu." Taeyong mendorong dada Jaehyun menjauh.

Akhirnya dengan hembusan nafas berat ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu masuk yang tak jauh dari dapur.

Ckrek...

"Jaehyooonn!"

Pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk dengan semangat langsung memeluk Jaehyun dan mengecupkan bibirnya di bibir Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun terbelalak kaget. Apalagi dengan Taeyong yang bisa melihat semua kejadian itu dari dapur tak kalah kaget.

"Aku merindukanmu."

With lovejaejaehj.


	9. Room 8 : 10 from Thai

Room 8 : 10 from Thai

"Aku merindukanmu."

Pria itu memeluk Jaehyun sangat lama sebelum akhirnya Jaehyun mendorong bahu pria itu pelan.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku? Wah sungguh kau sangat jahat."

Taeyong yang awalnya hanya memandang dari dapur akhirnya menghampiri pintu depan ikut menyambut pria itu dengan perasaan yang bertanya-tanya.

"Oh-ada tamu. Siapa ini Jae?" tanya Taeyong kemudian.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah-ini temanku namanya Ten." jawab Jaehyun.

"Teman? Oh jadi kau anggap aku hanya teman saja." pria bernama Ten itu memukul dada Jaehyun dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Hahaha iya mana mungkin teman jika menyambut seperti tadi," ujar Taeyong dengan tawa dibuat-buat.

"Ya seperti kau tau kan, dia itu santapanku." jawab Ten dengan memeluk tubuh Jaehyun lagi seolah menggoda Taeyong.

"Ah-ah lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam saja." Taeyong yang tak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu akhirnya mempersilahkan Ten masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar, bantu aku mengangkat koper-koperku dulu."

"Kenapa kau membawa koper kesini?" tanya Jaehyun kaget.

Ten tersenyum penuh godaan pada Jaehyun, "Aku ingin ada disini menemanimu Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun dan Ten sekarang ada di ruang santai untuk menonton TV.

"Jadi Ten, katakanlah bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya Jaehyun mengintrogasi Ten.

Taeyong datang membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Ten dan mulai duduk di samping Jaehyun.

"Kau seperti tak tau aku saja. Di ujung dunia pun aku pasti tau kau berada dimana Jae." jawab Ten dengan tangan kanan memegang cangkir tehnya.

"Aku serius Ten." wajah Jaehyun memang tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedang bercanda.

"Ah sudahlah tak usah terlalu serius. Aku menyelidikimu secara diam-diam. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan apapun. Aku tak memberitahukan siapapun, bahkan dia."

"Syukurlah." gumam Jaehyun pelan dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat tegang seperti tadi lagi,

"Ten, kenapa kau membawa banyak barang? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong yang sangat penasaran setelah mengangkat dua koper Ten.

"Aku membawa beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Jaehyun dan beberapa untukmu."

Ten menarik kopernya mendekat ke arah sofa dan mulai membongkar isinya. Dikeluarkannya sebotol minuman dan celana dalam.

"G-string untuk Taeyongie dan obat kuat untuk Jaehyun." teriaknya sambil menyodorkan barang-barang itu. Membuat mata Jaehyun dan Taeyong terbelalak kaget.

"Yaa! Ten kau sungguh keterlaluan!" teriak Jaehyun sambil memukul jidat Ten.

"Ini tipemu bukan, g-string warna hitam."

"Ah iya kau benar hehehe," jawab Jaehyun kemudian dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kini giliran Taeyong yang memukul kepala belakang Jaehyun. "Aku tak akan memakainya bodoh!"

"Kau pasti akan memakainya. Oh ya, sesungguhnya Jaehyun tak butuh obat kuat karena dia memang sudah tahan lama bukan?" tanya Ten menggoda Taeyong.

"A-aku tak tau!" Taeyong membantah dengan wajah malu-malu memerah.

Wajah Ten kebingungan. "Bukankah kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa? Tidak!" Taeyong makin membantah.

"Ah kalian belum melakukannya. Apa dia normal Jae?"

"Aku tak tau. Mungkin dia tak tertarik denganku. Aku sekarang lebih sering mengerjakan urusanku sendirian." Jawab Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kukira aku mengganggu aktivitas kalian karena akan menginap disini untuk satu minggu ke depan ternyata tidak. Aku jadi lebih tenang sekarang."

"Ka-kau akan menginap disini?" tanya Taeyong terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menginap disini Ten?" tanya Jaehyun juga.

"Ah apa kau tak kasihan denganku yang baru kembali dari Thailand. Aku tak ada tempat tinggal untuk sekarang kan, kasihanilah aku." rengek Ten.

"Tidak boleh! Aku sudah hampir berhasil Tennie," tolak Jaehyun.

Taeyong yang tidak tegaan menjadi iba. "Um-untuk satu minggu saja kan? Baiklah biarkan dia tinggal disini Jae." ujar Taeyong.

"Bolehkah? Yippie!" wajah Ten nampak berbinar-binar senang mendengar persetujuan Taeyong.

"Kurasa ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Tae, ayo ikut aku." Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong dan membawanya ke kamar.

Braakk...

Pintu dibanting.

Mereka kok di kamar lagi, ngapain ya...

With lovejaejaehj.


	10. Room 9 : New Partner

Room 9 : New Partner

Brakk...

Pintu dibanting oleh Jaehyun. Dia mendorong tubuh Taeyong ke tembok, menekannya. Mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mata Jaehyun menatap tepat di manik mata Taeyong. Nafasnya bahkan sangat dekat.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan ia menginap disini, Tae?" tanya Jaeyun kemudian.

"Untuk satu minggu saja biarkan dia disini. Lagipula sepertinya ia punya hubungan yang spesial denganmu." jawab Taeyong.

"Tidak ada hubungan spesial Tae. Dia hanya teman."

"Teman spesial yang sangat mengetahui semua tentangmu?"

"Bukankah kita yang memiliki hubungan spesial?"

Ditanyai seperti itu membuat wajah Taeyong memerah malu. "Hu-hubungan spesial apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi?" goda Jaehyun dengan smirk khasnya.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Taeyong dengan mata melotot dan menunjukkan tangan mengepal membentuk tinju.

Seketika Jaehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Taeyong. "Hahaha...inilah yang kusuka saat menggodamu Tae,"

Tangan Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambut Taeyong lembut yang semakin membuat wajah Taeyong memerah. "Berhentilah menggodaku Jae."

"Tapi yang di dapur tadi aku serius Tae. Aku tak suka ada Ten disini. Membuatku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Setelah Ten kembali, kita lakukan itu ya?"

Taeyong diam tak menjawab.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka. Muncullah kepala Ten menyelonong masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu saat aku disini ya kalian! Ayo bantu aku memasukkan koper-koperku!"

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat menuruti permintaan Ten.

"Tennie apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Taeyong yang melihat Ten sedang duduk di mini bar meminum teh lemonnya. Ia membuka kulkas melihat beberapa bahan makanan yang akan di masaknya nanti.

"Aku tak bisa memasak. Tapi aku punya intuisi dan kepekaan dalam membumbui sesuatu." jawab Ten dengan percaya dirinya.

"Sungguh? Kau memasak apa biasanya?"

"Apapun. Kau ingin memasak apa?"

"Ah-kurasa bahan-bahan di kulkas hanya tinggal sedikit. Apa kau mau pergi belanja denganku?" ajak Taeyong.

"Boleh saja."

Merekapun berjalan menuju ke swalayan terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan memasak. Di jalan suasana terasa canggung. Muncul penyesalan Taeyong setelah mengajak Ten. Harusnya ia mengajak Jaehyun saja, batinnya. Namun yang ia tahu, Jaehyun masih terlelap di sofa. Iya semalam dia tidur di sofa karena kasurnya dipakai oleh Ten. Walaupun awalnya ia menolak menyerahkan kasurnya, karena Ten lebih menakutkan dan Taeyong yang membujuknya akhirnya mau tak mau Jaehyun mengalah.

"Kau tak usah canggung padaku Tae. Sesungguhnya aku orang yang asik." kata Ten memecah keheningan.

"Ah-maafkan aku. Aku memang seperti ini dengan orang baru."

"Apakah kau seperti ini juga dengan Jaehyun?" tanya Ten.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Taeyong tersenyum dengan sendirinya. "Dia tak membiarkanku sehari pun untuk tidak canggung saat menatapnya." jawab Taeyong jujur.

Ten melihat senyum Taeyong yang sangat manis, penuh dengan ketulusan yang sedikit membuatnya tersentuh. "Sepertinya kau menyukainya," ujar Ten.

"Aku tak membencinya. Hanya saja kita memang terlalu canggung saja."

"Tidak. Maksudku, kau menyayanginya."

"Menyayangi bagaimana?" tanya Taeyong polos.

"Ah tidak jadi. Sayang sekali Jaehyun sepertinya tak punya perasaan sepertimu." gumam Ten pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah ayo kita bergegas sebelum Jaehyun bangun." Ten menarik tangan Taeyong dan mengajaknya berlari setelah dia melihat bahwa supermarket itu sudah terlihat dekat. Mereka pun berlarian dengan tertawa-tawa.

Jaehyun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang menonton TV. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Ten dan Taeyong sedang memasak di dapur dengan tertawa-tawa yang membuatnya heran.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat?" tanya Jaehyun setelah duduk di kursi mini bar.

Ten dan Taeyong menoleh kaget hampir bersamaan. Karena sibuk bercanda mereka jadi tak sadar dengan kedatangan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Iya lah, dia kan partnerku." jawab Ten dengan memeluk manja pada Taeyong.

Taeyong yang di peluk hanya bisa tertawa-tawa.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh, dia punyaku!" Jaehyun memperingatkan.

"Masa bodoh. Dia jauh lebih seru daripada kau, lebih baik dia denganku saja." goda Ten.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Jae, ternyata Ten pintar memasak." ujar Taeyong mengganti topik.

"Huh, benarkah? Sejak kapan dia bisa memasak?"

Ten menyiapkan makanan di atas meja mini bar lengkap dengan nasi dan sup yang dibuatnya bersama Taeyong. "Kau terlalu lama bersama dia jadi tak pernah tau perubahanku bukan."

Jaehyun mendengus sebal. "Aku tak mau kau membahas yang tidak-tidak ya."

"Dia itu siapa Tennie?" celetuk Taeyong yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa kau mau tau ceritanya?" tanya Ten dengan antusias menawarkan.

"Ten, kuperingatkan kau!" Jaehyun mencubit lengan Ten keras.

"Aww! Iya, tidak akan kuceritakan!" Ten mengelus bekas cubitan Jaehyun tadi.

Taeyong jadi makin penasaran, jadi siapa dia ini?

DIA DIA MULU SAPA DAH. KAPAN NC NYA THORRRR.

LALU READERS NGAMUK BERJAMAAH.

With lovejaejaehj.


	11. Room 10 : Can you?

Room 10 : Can you?

"Jae, apa kau mau teh panas?" Taeyong tiba-tiba menawari Jaehyun yang sedang tiduran di sofa menonton acara di TV.

"Tidak usah Tae. Aku bisa ambil jus di kulkas saja." jawab Jaehyun.

Sudah lima hari Ten berada di rumah sewaan milik Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Sekarang Ten dan Taeyong sudah semakin dekat. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, bahkan Jaehyun sampai terabaikan.

"Tanggal 8 oktober ada pesta kembang api di Taman Yeouido Hangang, berarti nanti malam?" cetus Ten tiba-tiba. Saat itu mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang menonton TV sambil makan popcorn.

"Iya nanti malam. Memangnya kenapa Ten?" tanya Taeyong.

"Wah asik nih, nanti malam kita kesana yuk?" ajak Ten.

"Aku sih mau saja Tennie." jawab Taeyong ikut bersemangat.

"Jaehyun, kau ikut juga ya,"

"Aku tak bisa, Ten. Aku tak suka melihat seperti itu, apalagi ramai. Bukankah kalian terganggu kalau aku juga ikut?" jawab Jaehyun. Matanya tetap memandang ke arah televisi.

"Huh. Ya sudah kita berdua saja ya Yongie."

Taeyong mengangguk semangat. Walaupun dalam hatinya tak bisa dipungkiri sedikit terasa kecewa karena Jaehyun tak mau ikut.

"Taeyongie, kita duduk disini saja ya,"

Ten menunjuk rerumputan yang kosong dengan orang yang tak begitu banyak di sekitarnya. Mereka berada di Taman Yeouido Hangang menunggu pukul 8 malam saat kembang api benar-benar dinyalakan. Sekarang jam masih menunjuk pukul 19.40 KST.

Taeyong mengangguk. Ia duduk terlebih dahulu baru disusul oleh Ten.

"Masih lima belas menit lagi Ten." ujar Taeyong.

Tangan Ten sedang sibuk mengeluarkan dua kaleng bir dingin dari tasnya lalu membuka tutup kaleng tersebut. Satu kaleng yang telah ia buka disodorkannya untuk Taeyong.

"Beer?"

"Thanks, Ten." Taeyong menerima kaleng bir itu dari Ten dan mulai meminumnya sedikit.

"Kenapa wajahmu suram, Yongie?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Ten akhirnya tumpah.

Taeyong menoleh dengan wajah dibuat berseri-seri. "Tidak. Aku senang saja kok."

"Ah pasti karena Jaehyun tak mau ikut kan?"

"Apa sih Ten. Tidak, denganmu saja sudah cukup."

Hening kemudian. Ten sudah tak membahas itu lagi, beberapa pertanyaan lain menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Tae, bisakah kau jawab jujur?" celetuk Ten kemudian.

Taeyong yang awalnya menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi mau tak mau menoleh ke arah Ten. "Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Jaehyun apa tidak?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah menjawab?" sangkalnya.

Ten tersenyum. "Apa kau masih menyukai dia saat mengetahui masa lalunya?"

"Kau mau membahas tentang dia?"

Ditanyai seperti itu membuat Ten terkekeh. "Aku bisa mati kalau kau mengetahuinya."

"Apa tak bisa aku tau? Minimal sedikit saja, tak harus semua." pinta Taeyong memelas.

Ten menghela nafas berat. Menimang-nimang apa yang akan ia katakan pada makhluk menggemaskan di sampingnya ini.

"Aku tak tahu harus memberitahumu seperti apa, tapi yang harus kau tau dia tak akan mempunyai perasaan lebih padamu, Tae."

Taeyong terdiam. Matanya membulat kebingungan. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau...sungguh terlalu baik baginya. Kau pria terpolos yang bersama dengannya selama ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya tak sepertimu. Mereka sama brengseknya seperti Jaehyun. Sedangkan kau terlalu...tulus."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Saat kau mempersiapkan makanan kita, saat kau memandanginya, merawatnya. Sungguh selama lima hari ini aku tak kuasa. Ingin rasanya aku menjauhkanmu darinya." ujar Ten. Matanya sendu menatap Taeyong.

"A-aku melakukan itu karena memang aku ingin saja Ten. Tak ada maksud lain." jawab Taeyong gelagapan.

Ganti Ten yang terdiam. Matanya masih lekat memandangi Taeyong penuh tatapan memohon. Membuat Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya. Tepat saat itu, kembang api mulai muncul memenuhi langit.

"Lihatlah Ten, kembang api yang kita tunggu akhirnya muncul." kata Taeyong penuh semangat dengan menunjuk langit-langit.

Ten tak menghiraukannya. Ditariknya pipi Taeyong agar menatap matanya.

"Tak bisakah kau menyukaiku saja?" gumamnya pelan.

Cup...

Lalu bibir Ten dengan cepat mengecup bibir Taeyong.

HMM APA INI KENAPA ADA TAETEN. SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS.

TIKUNG DAH TIKUNG AJA.

With lovejaejaehj


	12. Room 11 : A Gift

Room 11 : A Gift

Cup...

Bibir hangat itu menyentuh bibir Taeyong. Hanya sesaat saja karena Taeyong langsung mendorong bahu Ten menjauh. Matanya membulat bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang baru saja Ten lakukan padanya di depan umum.

"Kau...gila," Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya. Perasaannya campur aduk, kecewa, bingung, dan juga malu.

Tanpa meminta penjelasan apapun dari Ten, ia pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Ten sedikit pun. Ten yang ditinggalkan hanya terdiam. Tangannya menggosok kepalanya kasar. Ia pun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ditengah hingar bingar suara kembang api yang memenuhi langit, Ten pun ikut berteriak.

Brakk...

Taeyong membanting pintu rumah sewaannya. Matanya kemudian melihat Jaehyun yang memandangi dari arah sofa.

"Jae, jangan masuk ke kamar! Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Taeyong. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung meringkuk di kasur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh badannya.

Jaehyun hanya dapat menganga bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa ia pulang tanpa Ten dan pulang dalam keadaan tak baik seperti ini.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Ten datang. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Jaehyun yang mendengar pintu terbuka langsung mengikuti suara langkah kaki Ten ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya Ten meminum banyak air dari botol dalam kulkas.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa wajahmu sangat kusut?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku yang mengacaukannya." jawab Ten enteng.

"Maksudmu?" Jaehyun semakin mendekat ke arah Ten.

"Besok aku akan pergi dari rumah ini." Ten bergerak menjauhi Jaehyun.

"Kenapa? Kau melarikan diri dari sesuatu?" tangan Jaehyun menarik tangan Ten.

Ten tersenyum pahit. "Aku memperingatkanmu lagi Jae. Jangan menyakitinya, itu saja."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jaehyun. Tatapannya penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya bisa memperingatkanmu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Sungguh, hanya ingatlah itu saja." Ten menarik lengannya. Langkahnya berjalan menuju ruang menonton TV. Ia membaringkan badannya disana dan mencoba menutup matanya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun masih berdiri penuh tanya.

Semalam aku sedikit mabuk Tae. Maafkan kesalahanku semalam. Jika kau terbangun dan membaca ini, keluarlah dan bersikap seperti biasa saja ya.

Taeyong membaca secarik kertas di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Jelas ia tau siapa yang menulis itu. Perasaannya sedikit membaik setelah tidur malamnya yang panjang. Setelah merenggangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku setelah bangun dari tidurnya, ia keluar kamar menemui Ten yang sedang memasak di dapur dan Jaehyun yang duduk di kursi mini bar.

"Morning," ujar Taeyong.

"Hai Tae. Morning. Duduklah, hari ini aku yang masak spesial untuk kalian." Ten tersenyum cerah seolah tak ada yang terjadi semalam.

Taeyong langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah Jaehyun. Setelah menata semua hidangan yang dimasak oleh Ten di atas meja, Ten ikut duduk di hadapan Taeyong.

"Ayo kita makan," ujarnya.

Suasana sarapan sangat hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi sendok dan garpu berisik bertemu dengan piring. Hingga akhirnya Ten memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku akan pergi hari ini, aku kembali ke Thailand." katanya tetap dengan senyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan Ten. Menginaplah lagi saat kau ke Korea." kata Taeyong dengan menepuk pundak Ten.

"Jangan. Nanti kau mengganggu lagi jika ada disini." celetuk Jaehyun.

Ten langsung memukul kepala Jaehyun. Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak nyaris tersedak.

"Iya aku pasti kembali. Bahkan akan lebih lama lagi." kata Ten.

Taeyong melihat Ten sudah bersiap dengan kopernya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mandi paginya.

"Sepagi inikah pesawatmu?" tanyanya. Taeyong menghampiri Ten dan Jaehyun di depan pintu keluar rumahnya. Handuk masih bertengger di kepalanya karena ia baru saja keramas.

Ten tersenyum. Separuh hatinya tidak merelakan kepergiannya dari rumah ini, perasaannya masih ingin bersama dengan Taeyong. Tangannya mengacak-acak puncak kepala Taeyong gemas. "Iya aku akan pulang sepagi ini. Jangan rindukan aku."

Jaehyun melotot melihat kelakuan temannya membuat Ten tertawa. "Hahahaa... ah ya, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian. Secangkir teh hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh kalian. Minumlah ya,"

Taeyong mengangguk. Tak dipungkiri perasaannya juga sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Ten secepat ini. Mereka baru saja dekat dan harus berpisah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, bye bye." Ten melambaikan tangannya dengan satu tangan menarik koper. Sedangkan satu kopernya lagi dibawakan oleh Jaehyun.

Taeyong melambaikan tangannya dengan perasaan sedih.

Jaehyun mengantar Ten sampai ke dalam taksi yang telah dipesannya. Saat Ten masuk ke dalam taksi, ia berkata "Sudah ya. Aku sudah membayar hutang padamu. Nikmatilah Jae,"

Jaehyun pun tak mengerti apa maksud Ten. Setelah melihat taksi Ten hilang di belokan, ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Cuaca pagi ini memang sangat dingin. Dilihatnya Taeyong meminum minuman yang diletakkan Ten di atas meja mini bar. Minuman yang dikatakan oleh Ten tadi.

Pria itu menghampiri Taeyong. Ia dengan jahil memeluk Taeyong dari belakang, berniat untuk mengagetkannya. Namun Taeyong tak bereaksi seperti bayangannya.

"Em...kenapa rasanya aneh ya, Jae..." ujar Taeyong. Suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jaehyun. Ia pun mengambil satu gelas lain dan mencium baunya. Dan memang baunya sedikit aneh tak seperti biasanya.

"Jae...kenapa panas...dari dalam sini..." Taeyong sudah tidak jelas. Wajahnya memerah. Jaehyun jadi kebingungan.

Tangan Taeyong memeluk leher Jaehyun. "Jae, kenapa...em panas...mmm,"

Taeyong mencium bibir Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun terkaget. Dan ia mulai paham situasinya.

Shit. Ten memang dapat dipercaya. Batinnya.

UDAH TAU LAH YA NEXT CHAPTER ADA APA.

-SIDE STORY-

WAWANCARA WITH TEN

Q : "TEN, BEBERAPA READER CURIGA APAKAH ANDA MEMANG BENAR JURAGAN OBAT? CHAPTER KEMARIN ANDA MENAWARKAN OBAT KUAT. DAN CHAPTER INI KENAPA ADA OBAT PERANGSANG? APA ANDA MENJUAL OBAT LAIN JUGA?"

A : "YA BENAR. SAYA MENYEDIAKAN BERBAGAI MACAM OBAT. PENGGEMUK, PELANGSING, PEMANJANG, DAN PEMBESAR SAYA JUGA PUNYA. HUBUNGI CP SAYA UNTUK LEBIH LANJUTNYA YAAA. DIJAMIN PUAS CYIN."

-END-

*just kidding guys*

With love jaejaehj.


	13. Room 12 : Hot Summer

Room 12 : Hot Summer*

DANGER!

THIS CHAPTER FULL OF NC. SKIP NGGAK MEMPENGARUHI JALAN CERITA GAES.

Ciuman-ciuman ringan dari Taeyong di bibir Jaehyun, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gelora. Bibir hangat Jaehyun mengulum habis bibir tipis Taeyong. Lidahnya menelusup ke dalam mulut Taeyong, bermain-main dengan lidah Taeyong.

Tangan Taeyong bertumpu pada meja mini bar di belakang tubuhnya karena Jaehyun yang semakin bersemangat mencumbu bibirnya. Jaehyun memegangi tengkuk Taeyong. Badannya menghimpit pria itu sangat dekat.

Setelah beberapa ciuman panas itu, Jaehyun menjauhkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya wajah Taeyong yang semakin memerah. Bibirnya menganga, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan halus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hyung?" godanya.

Telunjuk Taeyong menunjuk bibir Jaehyun. "Kau yang kuinginkan," katanya.

Jaehyun menuntun tangan Taeyong agar berpengangan dengan tengkuknya, dan mengangkat kaki Taeyong di pinggulnya. Gendong ala koala. Digendongnya pria itu menuju ruang paling dekat, di karpet ruang menonton TV ia membaringkan tubuh Taeyong.

Ia menindih tubuh mungil Taeyong. Wajahnya sangat dekat menatap Taeyong.

"Apa yang boleh kulakukan padamu?"

"Anythings." jawab Taeyong. Tangannya menarik leher Jaehyun lagi. Melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka. Hanya beberapa saat karena Jaehyun menarik kepalanya lagi.

"Morning sex?" godanya dengan smirk terpampang di wajahnya. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini ia masih saja bisa menggoda Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk tak sabar. "Cepatlah...aku sudah tidak...tahan," ucapnya.

Senyum Jaehyun semakin mengembang. Kemudian diciumnya lagi bibir Taeyong. Kuluman demi kuluman hangat dengan lidah yang lihai bermain di dalam bibir Taeyong.

Taeyong mendesah saat Jaehyun memindahkan bibirnya pada leher Taeyong. Dengan sedikit jilatan dan membuat mark di lehernya.

"Mmm...nghh..." desahnya tertahan.

"Apa kau menyukainya, hyung?" bisik Jaehyun di telinga Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk membuat Jaehyun bersemangat mengecup dan menjilati telinga Taeyong. Membuat pria itu menggeliat kegelian. Tangan Jaehyun menelusup ke dalam kaos Taeyong. Ia memainkan puting pria itu dengan gerakan memutar. Membuat putingnya mengeras dan mencuat.

"Nghh Jae..." desah Taeyong. Matanya menutup rapat menikmati sensasi listrik menyenangkan dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan berbagai sentuhan di tubuhnya membuat adiknya bereaksi.

Kecupan di leher Taeyong berpindah semakin ke bawah. Ia mengecup puting Taeyong dari luar kaosnya, menjilatnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya merabai puting sebelah kiri Taeyong.

Taeyong tak kuasa. Tangannya menggenggam erat karpet di sebelahnya.

Jaehyun melepas pakaian yang dipakainya sebelum melepaskan semua pakaian Taeyong. Berdasarkan pengalaman sebelumnya, kali ini Jaehyun melepaskan semua pakaian Taeyong agar tak terjadi hal seperti kemarin. Taeyong mengangkat pinggulnya saat Jaehyun mencoba melepas celana pendeknya beserta celana dalam yang dipakainya.

"Apa kau sangat menginginkannya, hyung?" goda Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatap nanar Jaehyun tanpa menjawab. Pagi itu dingin, namun wajah Taeyong penuh dengan keringat. Badannya terasa panas. Jaehyun membelai pelan dahi Taeyong. "Aku akan memuaskanmu, hyung." ujarnya.

Tangan Jaehyun mulai berkelana mempermainkan penis Taeyong yang sudah tegang. Bibirnya mencumbu dan menggigiti puting Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong belingsatan dan semakin mendesah keras.

"Nghhh Jae...aku akan...keluar..." desah Taeyong saat Jaehyun semakin cepat mengocok penis Taeyong.

Tapi Jaehyun tak memperhatikan Taeyong, ia meneruskan kegiatannya dengan menatap wajah Taeyong yang sungguh penuh nafsu.

"Ahhhh Jae..." beberapa saat kemudian, cairan panas keluar sangat banyak. Adiknya berkedut berkali-kali.

"Hyung, kali ini aku tak mau menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri." ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya diam. Badannya lemas.

Jaehyun membuka kedua kaki Taeyong lebar-lebar. Ia memegang adiknya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Ia mengoleskan ludahnya di adiknya sebagai pelumas karena ia tahu ini adalah kali pertama Taeyong melakukan hal ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia memasukkan adiknya ke dalam lubang Taeyong.

"Ah...sakit Jae..." erang Taeyong. Tangannya mendorong dada Jaehyun pelan.

Jaehyun mendorong adiknya dalam sekali hentakan dan langsung memeluk Taeyong. Ia tahu betul pasti rasanya menyakitkan.

"Sakit...hiks," mata Taeyong mengeluarkan sedikit air mata di ujung matanya karena kesakitan. Tangannya membalas pelukan Jaehyun.

"Maaf hyung. Hanya kali ini saja rasanya sakit." kata Jaehyun menenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru mencoba menggerakkan adiknya ketika dilihatnya Taeyong lebih tenang. Maju mundur dengan pelan pinggulnya bergerak. Erangan kesakitan Taeyong perlahan berubah menjadi desahan.

"Nghh Jae, faster..." ucapnya.

Mendengar kata itu membuat Jaehyun lebih bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Keduanya mendesah dalam kenikmatan yang tak terbatas rasanya.

"Kau sangat sempit, hyung," bisik Jaehyun tepat di telinga Taeyong.

Sesekali ia menciumi bibir dan leher Taeyong untuk membuatnya mendesah lebih keras. Tangannya memainkan adik Taeyong yang mulai terbangun lagi dan juga putingnya yang mengeras.

"Ngghhh...Jae...Ahhh..."

"Ya mendesahlah lebih keras..."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Jaehyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Pinggulnya semakin cepat bergerak maju mundur menjelang ia mencapai titik puncak kenikmatannya.

"Aku sudah tak kuat, hyung...ahh..."

"Aku juga...Jae..."

Adik Jaehyun berkedut berkali-kali menyemburkan cairan kental dan panas di dalam hole Taeyong. Disusul dengan adik Taeyong yang juga keluar untuk kedua kali.

Jaehyun lemas. Badannya menelungkup memeluk Taeyong. Apalagi dengan Taeyong, matanya hanya sanggup menutup dengan nafas tak beraturan dan keringat yang memenuhi wajah dan badannya.

"Terimakasih, hyung." bisik pelan Jaehyun dengan senyumnya.

-SUMPAH GW GATAU INI HOT APA KAGAK YA. SEMOGA HOT. KURANG HOT COBA DEH BACA RUMOR YERIxJAEHYUN DIJAMIN HOT. KEPANASAN ATI.-

With love jaejaehj.


End file.
